A Change in Life Rewrite
by Ni-GrAce
Summary: Karin was died, killed by a hollow, but her soul is neither in Soul Society or in Hueco Mundo. She is unseen to both shinigamis' and hollows' eyes, much less to the human eyes. Is she even a soul?


**Hello, Minna~  
Long time no see... **

**It seems as if I have been leaving this site for ages! I'm really sorry! **

**I've been busy, really. Between study and work, I really have no time left to even write a decent paragraph.**

**This is the rewrite version of A Change in Life, with everything being rewrite. And I really mean it. **

**I'll never know when I can update, though. So, I have been thinking of making this just a one-shot, although if more than half readers are asking me to make it into multiple chapters, then I'll try to answer the request, with indefinite time of update of course.**

**Anyway, please do enjoy this story. Here you go~**

* * *

**A Change in Life**

Tic… Tic… Tic… TicTic… TicTic… TicTicTic… BUUURRRR….

"Rain…" A long-raven-haired woman stands in front of a window, staring at the pouring rain. She is wearing a plain light blue dress that falls until right above her knees, with long sleeves which are covering both of her arms. Her left hand is resting on the window's frame while her right one is touching the window's glass. For a while, she stays still, watching the rain falls to the Earth while listening to the melody it caused.

She drops her gaze to the wet grass outside, her two onyx eyes hold so many emotions; sadness, loneliness, worry. Being in a big house alone for ten years really takes all the sanity she has, slowly but surely. She has long for her small yet warm family, where her idiotic father, her stupid overprotective older brother and her lovely twin sister are. She longs for the day they will live together again.

She is Kurosaki Karin, the daughter of Kurosaki Isshin, the baby sister of Kurosaki Ichigo, and the twin sister of Kurosaki Yuzu.

* * *

A white spiky haired man sits on a roof, staring at the dark blue sky. His teal eyes seem like searching something in that wide sky, something that he hopes to be there but not supposed to be there.

The frowns that are usually marrying his face, for the first time are not. His mind was racing, replaying the same images which have been haunting him for the past ten years. He closes his eyes, wanting to erase those horrible images from his mind.

He is Hitsugaya Toshiro, the captain of Gotei 13 tenth division and the only witness to Kurosaki Karin's death.

* * *

It was raining, when that happened, ten years ago.

_A roar was heard, the cries from a creature which only exist with the sole purpose of eating human souls. And there they were, two people – one was a white spiky haired boy and the other was a short raven haired girl – running toward the creature that the shinigamis called Hollow. _

_There was no doubt that the boy was trying to chase the girl, keeping her out of the trouble ahead. __"Kurosaki!" he shouted. "Come back and stay away!" His voice was loud enough to be heard even from miles away and yet the girl paid no mind to him. She keeps running, faster and faster._

_The boy let out a loud growl, indicating that he was frustrated with the stubbornness from the girl. He searched in his pocket for the candy which he usually use for taking over his gigai and popped it in his mouth._

_As soon as he got out from his gigai, he heard it. _

_The scream… _

_The cry… _

_A painful sound… _

_The sound that belongs to __**her**__… _

_In an instant, he turned his head toward the hollow, and he saw…_

_She was __**stabbed**__._

_The hollow's claw __**pierced**__ through her body._

"_No... Kuro... saki... KARIN!" He rushed to her. In a flash, he sliced the hollow masked, killing it for good. He caught her body, but the sight made his heart stop beating._

_She was there, in his arm._

_Eyes opened wide, yet without the shine that was usually there._

_Mouth slightly opened, with bloods dripping out._

_Her body was bath in blood, her own blood._

_The wound that was caused by the hollow was wide and deep, piercing right in her heart._

_She wasn't breathing anymore, nor was there any sight of living._

_She has __**died**__._

_Died in the most painful way._

_**Died in front of his eyes**_**.**

_He was speechless. He didn't know what to think, what to say, what to do. The image was burned inside his head, every single details of it. He stood there, still holding her, not moving in a little. It was Hyourinmaru, his zanpakuto, who snapped him out of the shock._

"_Master… Get a hold of yourself, master." Hyorinmaru said. His voice was low and calm with a hint of sadness._

_He then realized that his body has been shaking, that his tears had been falling down continuously. But there was no sound out from his mouth. No, he was too shock to even think of anything to say. He proud himself for never breaking down, but… it was that moment that no pride could make him to stop crying. _

It was a painful truth, the fact that he lost his most precious person, the only one that he loves, because of his lateness, the fact that he didn't get a chance to tell her his feelings, the fact that he saw the moment she was killed with his own eyes.

He keep blaming himself for the past ten years, regretting every single decision that he took that day. He has been traumatized, badly. The image of her been killed in front of him, the image of her condition after death, they were burned into his head, his mind, his soul.

Whenever he closes his eyes, the very same image will replay over and over. In every single sleep, he will have nightmares, seeing Karin killed over and over again with him just standing there and do nothing.

He had already had no wish to keep living. He wanted to die. It was pathetic, he knows. But at the same moment, he also didn't care anymore. It was his friends who help him stand up. They were the one who supported him from his back, helping him in his break-down state. They were the one who patched him up again so that he could stay sane in this cruel world. For that, he was grateful.

They told him to just forget her, to move forward in his life, to never turn back anymore. They were just helping him to get away from his despair, he knows. And for that, he was thankful.

But that are just what he could never do. For he has already fallen for her too deeply.

She is his sunshine.

She is his love.

She is his life.

She is his everything.

Even if she has never known it, he has already fall in love with her too deeply.

That fact will never change.

Even if the world is collapse or even if everything is destroyed.

That fact will stay still.

It is the only thing that he never regretted to do.

It is to love her.

* * *

**How is it, minna? Is it good? Please tell me what you think! **

**Please do me a favor and leave reviews, will you? I'll really appreciate them! XD**

**It is really up to you, reader, whether this story will continue or not.**

**See you later,**

**Ni-GrAce**


End file.
